Another Piece of My Heart
by Taylor King
Summary: David had no intention of falling in love with Regina…but sometimes it happens. (M for later chapters) EvilCharming Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"Regina?" David let himself into the house. She'd compromised on letting him make a key a few days ago.

It was only for emergencies. Given how the town felt about her, neither of them was convinced someone wouldn't come into the house, so the door was always locked. But she didn't want him over using it. She thought people would become suspicious if they saw him just walking in.

He considered now an emergency. He'd called her cell phone, rang the bell, and still no answer.

Truth be told, he was there on semi official business. Snow knew where he was, he'd offered to stop by and ask Regina a couple of questions. Of course, he'd had no intention of actually asking the questions unless Regina asked what brought him by.

But now he was just concerned.

"Regina?" He made his way up the staircase. Her bedroom door was partially open. He cringed at the thought of what he might find. Images of blood staining the white bedding haunted his mind.

He wasted no time pushing the door open the rest of the way. The covers on the bed were thrown back, but not blood stained. Other than that, there was nothing else disturbed or out of the ordinary.

The bathroom door was partially open. He knocked lightly on it.

"Regina? Are you in there?"

"What?" She was alive. Sounded terrible, but alive.

"Can I come in?"

"No." Regina responded.

"Too bad." He opened the door.

She was curled into a corner of the bathroom near the tub, dressed in a white nightie he recognized removing on one of their afternoons. Her complexion was a pale grayish mix and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey." David dropped down in front of her, placing one hand on her cheek. She was warm. Feverish. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Regina ducked her head away from the hand. Her face was covered in a fine layer of sweat, but still she was shivering.

"I woke up sick at about a quarter after three." She pulled further away from him. "It's nothing. Just a bug of some kind."

He frowned, stroking his hand over her cheek.

"You're warm. You have a fever."

"I know."

He got up and filled a glass halfway with water, held it out to her.

"Come on, just a little." She took the glass and drank a few small sips before pushing it back into his hand, shaking her head. "Ok, ok."

David got up and put the glass back on the sink. He wet a washcloth and knelt down beside her.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Volunteered to stop by and talk to you." He held the cloth against her forehead, dabbing her skin gently. "Glad I did."

She didn't respond, just held his gaze for a few moments. He laid the cloth on the edge of the tub and got up.

"Can I get you back into bed?" Regina didn't answer him yet again. David took that as acceptance. He reached down, picked her up in his arms. Gently, he carried her back to the bed and tucked her beneath blankets. Then he set to removing his shoes and over shirt.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked. She'd settled onto her back, the back of one hand resting against her head.

"Staying with you." He smiled as he climbed onto the bed beside her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Are you comfortable?" Regina nodded, her eyes closed. "Good. Try and sleep, ok?"

She didn't appear to need to try much. She was already dozing off. David lay beside her, gently stroking the soft hair off of her forehead.

He hadn't meant for this to happen. That had certainly never been the plan. But he'd found himself watching her when they were in a room together. He studied her features, her reactions. He began thinking about her when they weren't together. He was beginning to think it was an obsession, or a spell. He wondered if she'd entranced him. But deep down, he knew it was natural.

His heart had been silently breaking for her for weeks now. Every harsh word that was thrown her way made him flinch. It wasn't the reaction you were supposed to have when dealing with a woman who was supposed to be your enemy.

The final straw had been the night Cora had died. His heart had broken for her. And as soon as Snow was settled in bed with Emma watching over her, he'd slipped out claiming he'd needed air.

Regina had reluctantly opened the door, her eyes red rimmed from tears. At first she'd fought him, but then her will had given out. That night, she was too broken to fight someone who genuinely wanted to help-even if it was him. He sat beside her on the sofa, his hand resting lightly on her back as she'd sobbed.

He'd come again the next night, and that was when grief had escalated to frenzied kisses, touches and finally her bed. He'd been as gentle as he could with her, but passion was sizzling through him like electricity. When he'd come inside of her, with his lips pressed against hers, he realized he'd never felt passion like that with anyone-ever.

Of course he'd been guilty. Snow had needed him too. But as he looked at her, as he tried to muster up the good husband he was supposed to be, he just couldn't bring himself to feel as bad for her as he did for Regina. _Everyone_ was fussing over Snow. No one cared what had happened to Regina, or the grief she was feeling.

Except for him. She'd felt entirely too natural in his arms, and too right. He both loved and hated it at the same time. Being with her was like finally getting a long awaited toy. He held her gently, careful not to damage her already injured heart.

Regina woke up coughing. David sat up.

"Hey. You ok?" Regina shook her head and threw off the blankets. She slammed the bathroom door behind her. He could hear her gagging on the other side.

He got out of bed. Knocking softly on the door, he called into her.

"Can I come in?"

"No." Came the choked response, and he distinctly heard the sound of the door being locked. David sighed.

Going downstairs, he grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and made his way back upstairs. By then the door was open, and Regina was brushing her teeth at the sink.

"Is that really necessary when there's a possibility you're going to throw up again?" He leaned in the doorway. Regina nodded, the toothbrush still in her mouth.

"I've brushed my teeth five times already." He shook his head, fighting back the urge to smile.

"Come on, you need to lay down." She didn't fight him this time, just rinsed her mouth and allowed him to take her hand. He made her take a few sips of water before placing the bottle on the nightstand.

"Time you got some sleep." He murmured, rubbing her back gently as she settled onto her stomach, hugging her pillow.

"You should go." She whispered. "People will notice you're gone."

"They knew I was stopping over. If anyone asks, I'll tell them the truth: that you were sick, and I stayed with you for a little bit. I'll just leave out the part about needing to cuddle you."

Her head raised, and she smiled slightly.

"Feeling better?" His hand moved up to comb his fingers through her hair.

"A little." She nuzzled her face into her pillow. David ducked his head, pressed a light kiss against her temple.

"Good. Keep your phone close. I'll text you later, ok?" Regina shook her head, not lifting it from the pillow.

"I don't have my phone. It's downstairs in my purse." David sighed.

"Why did you go to bed without your phone?"

"Who was going to call me?" Regina finally raised her head to look up at him. He frowned. Other than him, and maybe Henry, she was technically right.

Getting up from the bed, he went downstairs for the second time. Her purse was on the kitchen table, the phone in a side pocket. Back upstairs, he made sure the ringer was on and set it on the nightstand next to the bottle of water.

"I'm going to check in on you later."

"Ok." Regina turned her face away from his kiss. "Don't. I'm disgusting."

"You're beautiful." He pressed the kiss into her hair. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok." She was half asleep. David didn't want to go, but he needed to.

"Goodbye, love."

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? I'm planning to continue to this story, but I have no hard set plot or goals other than I'd like to get them back to the Enchanted Forest at some point (pre-Zelena, post Pan Curse). So what would you like to see in this one? What do you like in an EvilCharming fiction?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome response on the last chapter. Special thanks to everyone who PMed me their thoughts. I'm going to take try and incorporate as many suggestions as possible. My biggest request was for an EC baby. I'm not opposed to the suggestion, but not until some later chapters most likely. Keep thoughts/SL suggestions coming if something pops into your head.**

**For those of you waiting for another "Not Yours" chapter…it's halfway done, but it takes longer to write/revise due to the nature of the store. Look for it at the end of next week most likely!**

David spent most of the day watching his phone. He had to do it as subtly as possible. Now wasn't the time to have everyone figure out what was going on between he and Regina.

But his concern for her was high. He wanted to be with her, to take care of her, to comfort her. But he couldn't go to her. And unfortunately, he knew that.

He was half listening to Snow and Emma have a conversation in the kitchen, which he should have been impressed by. His daughter and his wife were getting along, and that was good. He should have been rejoicing, even chatting and laughing with them.

But David didn't really care. He wanted to be with Regina. He wanted to make sure she was all right, that she hadn't let herself dehydrate, that she hadn't gotten worse.

What if she had gotten worse? What if it was more serious than some random bug? What if she'd fainted? What if-?

Worry was consuming him. He had to know. Had to check on her. He pulled out his phone and thumbed a quick text.

_Hey. How are you feeling? _

He wanted to offer to come over, but he couldn't. Unless of course it was serious. Then he was leaving. One word. One word from her indicating that she was worse, and he'd be on his way.

After he'd sent the text, he stared at his phone some more. He was like a teenager with a crush. All he wanted was her. And he felt awful. She needed him, and he couldn't be there.

"David, everything ok?" Snow's concerned tone cut through his thoughts. When he glanced up, he was almost irritated with her for drawing him out of his thoughts of Regina.

_Don't show it. Don't let her know._

"Yeah. Of course. Why?" He turned on his best Charming smile and immediately wondered when he became so good at lying to his "true love."

"Because you've been string at your phone all night. I thought something might be wrong." Dave shrugged, shaking his head as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Words With Friends with Archie. If he doesn't play tonight, he forfeits the game and I win. We had a really close score. I can't imagine he's just giving up on it since this is the first time I've come close to beating him."

Had that really just come out of his mouth? He was rather impressed with his lying skills. He, Prince Charming, had just boldly lied to Snow White's face and he really didn't feel that bad about it. He should. He searched himself for regret. There was some there, but not much. His thoughts of Regina were overriding any serious guilt.

When, exactly, had he fallen out of love with Snow White? He wasn't sure he could put his finger on it. His closest thought was that he had never really come back from the curse. Maybe all that time with other women, alone, had affected Charming more than he realized. Now he was forcing himself to reconnect with a woman he'd loved in another land, in another time. It was funny, he'd thought their love would survive anything. Apparently that wasn't true.

His phone vibrated. He'd set hers to a specific pattern, so he knew who it was immediately. He had to restrain himself from yanking it out of his pocket. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and withdrew it.

_Hey. Tired. Ate a little. Can you come tomorrow?_

He smiled. He liked it when she asked him to come to her. She could see it as a request from a queen, he saw it as a strong woman who was finally letting someone else open up to them.

_Yeah….I'll be over in the morning. 3 _

"So did he resign?"

"What?" David looked up at Snow's question.

"The look on your face. Archie must have resigned the game to get you in such good spirits."

Right, the game. The lie he'd told. The one he now had to uphold.

"Yep. I win. Finally." He pulled up the application immediately just for good measure and started a new game with Archie. Snow leaned over and kissed his cheek, her arms wrapped around his neck. He should have responded, reached up and held her.

But he didn't. He wanted to be holding Regina.

He knocked on the door of Regina's house the next morning. He'd left early so Snow and Emma wouldn't notice. He'd even left a note saying he was going for a walk.

Regina answered the door, wearing black yoga pants and a white v-neck t-shirt made of thin material that was nearly see through. She rolled her eyes when she saw him but stepped aside and let him in. It was an act. She couldn't look too happy to see him.

As soon as the door closed, her arms went around his neck to pull herself up to him. She was barefoot, which made her much tinier than usual. Her lips fell passionately onto his. David's hands flew to her waist and he kissed her for a long drugged moment before pulling back for air.

"Someone's feeling better this morning."

"Much better." Regina chuckled against his lips. She was already unbuttoning his shirt, which she quickly discarded onto the floor. David slid his hands under her shirt, let them rest against the bare flesh covering her rib cage.

"You know," He murmured against her lips, "I didn't come here for sex."

"Such a shame." Regina nipped his lower lip. "Consider it a perk?"

"Absolutely." He was pushing her towards the stairs, his fingers sliding higher under her shirt. No bra, just like he'd thought. His hands cupped her breasts. Regina groaned. "Bed. Now." He whispered.

"Mm too far." Regina was pulling him the few steps to the kitchen. "Let's make do."

"As you wish, your Majesty." He swung her into his arms, putting her down on the edge of the kitchen table.

His hands instantly began pulling up her shirt. He ducked his head to take one nipple into his mouth. Regina groaned, tossing her head back as her fingers laced into his hair.

Sex with Regina was more fun. It was raw, passionate. Regina didn't care if they were in bed, on the floor, against a wall or on the table. There were no moods to set, nothing to perfect. It was just the two of them, and sex. With Snow, everything had to be set up just so. There had to be the right mood, the right lighting, the right place in bed. By the time all that was right, he'd lost interest. And he couldn't remember the last time he'd been in any position but on top. Or they'd been anywhere but in their bad. Regina was into tabletops, counter tops, couches, and-he hoped but was not yet certain-showers.

Regina was pulling his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. David was disappointed that his lips had to leave her breast. He loved her breasts. They were fantastic. He sucked the opposite nipple, holding it between his teeth while he flicked his tongue back and forth against the hard nub.

"David." She panted. Her fingers were opening the buckle of his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping the fly of his jeans. "Now."

"Yes ma'am." David pushed her onto her back and grabbed the waistband of her pants. He tugged them down, bringing a pair of lavender colored lace thong underwear with them. "Mm. Are these new?"

"Yes." She grinned, pushing her hair out of her face. "You like?"

"I love." He responded, tossing both to the floor. Thong underwear-that was another Regina advantage.

He took a step back to push his pants and boxers down his hips before grabbing her hips and pulling her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed the tip of his hard erection against her entrance.

He pushed into her slowly, mainly because the initial entry was one of his favorite parts. The feeling of her around him was almost too much sometimes. This morning she just felt good. Incredible really. Hell, why did she have to feel this good?

"Oh god, David." She groaned as he began moving inside of her. "Yes. Just like that."

He loved hearing her cries, her screams. He loved the way her right hand was squeezing her breast, the way her left was tangled in her hair, the way neither of them had bothered to remove her shirt and it was still bunched over her breasts. It was all so incredibly hot-and it was only 7AM.

He was driving into her harder now. Yanking her hips forward with each thrust, pulling her hard against him.

"Mm-I'm-I'm going to-." Her eyes were closed. David could feel the exquisite tightness around him, the muscles fluttering at every thrust.

"I hope so." He let go of her hips and leaned down to place his palms on the table on either side of her head. Now he was pounding faster, pressing her hard into the wood of the table. Her eyes were barely open slits, but her hands found their way to hold onto his biceps. "Come for me, babe. Let me feel you."

His words were apparently the final push because she cried out as her muscles tightened around him and her nails dug into his biceps.

"That's my girl." He groaned as he gave up fighting his own orgasm. "Fuck Regina." His forehead fell against hers as he pressed into her one last time, riding out the last of the spasms.

They stayed still for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath. David pressed light kisses against her lips. He loved her. Hell, he loved her and he knew it. But he wasn't saying it. Not right now. Now was the wrong time.

"That was a good way to start out the day." Regina murmured, stroking his face lightly.

"I can't complain." David chuckled as he pulled out of her and stood up. He reached down and pulled his pants up before taking a step back.

Regina sat up and slid off the table. She redressed as he found his shirts. Then he was kissing her again, his arms around her.

"Hey beautiful." He murmured, staring at her and running his fingers down her face.

"Hey yourself." Regina nuzzled his forehead. "Do you have to go or can you stay a bit?"

"No one will miss me yet." He smiled.

"Good." Regina kissed him. "Are you hungry?"

"For something other than you? I guess if it's a choice." Regina laughed and yanked out of his arms.

"Then breakfast it is."

They ate at the counter mainly because it was where Regina had put his plate and he simply hadn't moved. She ate everything in front of her, which made David laugh because it was so unlike her.

"You are starving this morning." David laughed at Regina scraped up the last of her eggs with her fork.

"Twenty-four hours without food will do that to you." Regina grinned at him. "I swear I lost five pounds." David reached over and put his hand on her butt. He appeared to think hard for a moment, ignoring her laughter as he squeezed.

"Hmm, yeah, I think you did. You better gain them back, I liked this the way it was." David warned her. "Plus, you didn't have five to lose."

"Cute." Regina leaned over and kissed him. "It's getting later. You're going to be missed."

"I know." David sighed dejectedly. "Can you get away tonight?"

"Of course I can. No one cares where I go. It's your marriage that keeps getting in the way." He frowned. She was right on all accounts.

"I care." He told her, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Meet me tonight at 9?"

"Where?"

"On the road leading out of town. I'll meet you there, ok?"

"Ok." Regina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good." David pulled her into his arms and held her against him. She was so misunderstood. In reality, she was sweet. He'd found that out over the last few weeks. Sweet, gentle, passionate. She was so many things he'd come to see that he'd never even considered about her before.

"Ok. Until tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback/follows/favorites on the last chapter. I didn't expect to finish this one so soon. I am going to most likely disappear for a bit due to some commitments, but there will be more to come. As always, I am always open for suggestions on anything you'd like to see included. **

Regina didn't know what she was doing as she drove out to meet David that night. This was wrong. So many different levels of wrong she couldn't narrow one specific example down.

The sex was amazing. But she knew she was amazing in bed. It was crazy to think it would be bad. It was obviously better to have someone do it for her. She had just never imagined Prince Charming would be so good at it.

She'd considered sex with David in the Enchated Forest. But she figured she'd continually be the dominate one. She figured he'd be so boring, so passive, so inexperienced she'd be able to do whatever she wanted. Not so.

David was the first to throw her against a wall, rip clothes off of her, send her pulse racing in a fashion that was completely unexpected. He was hot. So incredibly hot that just thinking about the sex with him set her body into gear again. She'd never expected such passion.

And then there was the pesky emotional connection she was developing. He cuddled her after sex. Regina liked it when he was fucking her with starving passion, but she also liked the feeling of his fingers tracing her skin. She wanted to be able to curl up in his arms whenever she wanted. When he'd come the other morning, she'd wanted him to hold her for the rest of the day. Napping in his arms seemed the perfect way to sleep off a stomach virus.

She should not have developed these feelings for her enemy's husband, a man who technically was her enemy.

She pulled to the side of the road beside David's truck and turned off her car. Stepping out, she barely saw him leaning against the side. It was dark. Too dark to see much beyond him.

"There you are." He smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

"Why did you want to meet all the way out here?" She kissed him again against her better judgment.

"Because it occurred to me: no one else can leave Storybrook so no one else should be out here. We're alone. Come here."

He held out his hand to her. Regina took it and let him lead her to the back of the truck. The tailgate was down. David wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up onto the tailgate.

"What now?" Regina asked.

"Take off your shoes. It'll be easier to get back there." He nodded behind her.

"We could have had sex in my house. I don't have much desire to do it in the middle of the woods at night."

"Relax." David leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. He removed her shoes for her, putting them in her lap. "Go on. Move back."

Regina sighed and got up, hooking her fingers into the toes of the heels. Moving back, she found he'd spread a blanket on the bed of the truck. She felt him hoist himself into the bed, coming back behind her. He moved past her and sat down on the floor, motioning for her to join him. Now she was intrigued.

"Here, hold my phone." David maneuvered the phone to turn on the flashlight app. Regina did as he asked. David reached over and produced a bottle of wine.

"It's cheap." He warned her, unscrewing the cap. "But it's wine, right?" He poured an inch into a styrofoam cup and handed it to her. Regina smiled and took the cup from him.

"Are you trying to be romantic?"

"Trying indicates it isn't working." He poured his own wine before replacing the cap on the bottle. After he set the bottle aside, he took his phone to turn off the app. "Come here." He slid back against the back of the cab. Regina slid into his side. She closed her eyes as he wrapped one arm around her.

"I didn't say it wasn't working." Regina took a sip of wine before pressing her face into his shoulder. "What brought this on?"

"A desire for peace and quiet in your arms?" He smiled, kissing the top of her head. Regina laughed. She pressed her cheek against his coat again. Overhead, the stars gleamed against the almost full moon. It was chilly, but not cold. She was fine the way she was nestled against him.

"What are we doing?" She asked, feeling his fingers stroke her hair.

"Watching the stars?" David looked down at her.

"No. Why are we out here together?"

"I thought I already answered that."

"Why are you avoiding what I'm asking?"

"Are we really having this conversation now?" Regina turned to look at him in the darkness.

"I think it's time." David sat up and set his cup aside. Regina's lips turned into a frown and she quickly downed the wine in her cup.

"I'm going to need a lot more wine for this."

"Come on, it isn't that bad." David ran his fingers over her face. "Don't you feel it, Regina? Don't you feel how connected we've become?"

"No." Regina set her cup down and turned away from him. "I don't."

"You're lying." David's fingers slid under her chin, turning her face back to him. "I see that you care for me every time you look at me. Hell, the way you were cuddling with me just now. It's obvious that you feel the same way about me."

"David," Regina put her hand against his chest. "You did _not_ bring me out here to tell me you love me. Please, don't say that."

"Why?" David whispered. "Why is that so bad?"

"Because we're can't." Regina pushed away from him with the hand on his chest, leaning herself against the side of the truck. "We can't, David. We just can't."

"Why not?"

"Well for one because you're married!" She exclaimed. "Married to your true love nonetheless."

"I'm not in love with Snow anymore." He told her. When Regina gave him a disbelieving stare, he shook his head. "I'm not. I don't know why, or how it happened, but I'm not. I don't want anything to do with her. I only want you."

"This is ridiculous." Regina kept her hand firmly between them, to keep him from approaching too closely. She kept her face turned to the darkness of the woods. "This is an infatuation. Something that has happened from the sex we've been having. And if that's the case, we need to stop."

"We're not stopping." David moved closer to her to slide his arm around her back. "I'm not giving you up." He stroked her shoulder blade through her coat. "I love _you_, Regina. Only you. You're the only thing I really want-or could want."

"You say that now." Regina finally looked over at him. "You say it tonight. And I fall for it, and I give in, and then in a few weeks-months maybe-you come to your senses…and you walk away from me. And then I'm alone, and stupid, and in a worse position with Henry and the rest of this town than I was when we started this….whatever it is."

David needed her attention. And he needed her to calm down. Finally, he took his own drastic measures and lifted her onto his lap. She squirmed against him, but he was stronger and held her tightly to his chest. It was like holding a puppy that wanted to get down and chase a cat.

"Would you calm down for a minute and listen to me?" He asked, holding her tightly in his arms. "Regina? Regina. Stop fighting me."

"Why?" She hissed.

"Because I understand why you're fighting this. I do. You're scared. And I understand the part about Henry. I get that-telling Henry will be the hardest part. But just because other people don't understand doesn't mean we should deny it."

They were silent for a moment with just the sounds of the night woods surrounding them. Regina was staring off into the darkness. David loosened his grasp on her, satisfied she wasn't about to bolt from him.

"You didn't say no." She muttered into the darkness.

"What?" David asked gently, passing his fingers through her dark hair that was nearly invisible in the darkness.

"You didn't say you wouldn't walk away from me."

"I didn't think I had to." David leaned in to her and kissed her throat. "I didn't think it needed justified. When you love someone, you don't walk away."

"You don't know what you're saying." Regina kept her eyes on the darkness. "You don't know what you'd be giving up and what you'd be getting in return."

"I'd be getting you." David told her. "And that's what I want."

Regina turned to face him. She raised her left hand and created a ball of light in it. It illuminated the space between them. He could see the tear streaks on her cheeks. With her right hand, she reached into her chest and pulled out her heart.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"You need to see this." Regina held her heart out to him, moving the light closer to it. "Do you see the darkness in it, David? Do you see how much is there? That's what you're getting when you walk away from Snow White-that darkness."

"What I see," David reached out his hand and pointed, "is the patches of light in it. That's what I want. Because that's what you really are, not the darkness."

Regina didn't answer. She simply put her heart back into her chest and closed her hand, extinguishing the light. For another long moment, they sat in silence.

David took advantage of the silence and pulled her to his chest. Much to his relief, Regina tucked her head under his chin. Finally, he spoke.

"I love you, Regina." She was silent. Then he felt and heard her sigh.

"Wonderful."

"You don't have to say it back." He told her into her hair. "I know you do too."

"What are you going to tell your wife?" Regina tilted her face up to him.

"That I fell in love with you." David murmured against the crown of her hea. One of his hands had come up to rub the back of her neck. "It's the truth."

"It won't go over well."

"Obviously." David sighed. He wrapped his arm tighter around Regina, the hand on the back of her neck moving to stroke her cheek. "But I'll get through it."

"No you won't." Regina responded.

"What?" David looked down at her.

"You won't tell her." Regina was speaking words he didn't want to hear, but she was clinging to him now. Her left arm was wrapped around his chest while her right held onto the side of his coat. "I've seen enough people having affairs over the years. They always say they'll tell, they never do."

"I mean it, Regina. I'm going to tell her. Tomorrow."

"I won't hold my breath." Regina nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I will. I promise. First thing tomorrow."

"Ok."

They were silent for a long time. David simply kept his arms wrapped around Regina. Her cheek was pressed against his jacket. Every now and then, he felt her hands move along his sides.

Finally, Regina squirmed in his arms, pulled herself back from him.

"We should get back." David breathed out a sigh of displeasure.

"I suppose."

He helped Regina out of the truck and waited while she slipped her heels back on.

"Glad you wore pants instead of a skirt."

"Same here." Regina told him. She reached out for him. David didn't hesitate pulling her into his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and then raised her face to his lips. He slid his mouth over hers. She responded, kissing him tenderly. No, there was no need for her to say anything. She loved him. He knew it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told her as he stepped back. "I promise." He tucked her hair behind her ears. Regina took a deep breath and said nothing. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Ok."

He kissed her lightly once more and watched as she went to her car. He didn't begin to clean up the arrangement in his truck until she had pulled her car back onto the road and headed toward town.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So yeah…my schedule is sucking just as badly as I thought it would, but fortunately this chapter was mostly finished. I might get another update done this week, but this week is not much better than the last. **

**For anyone waiting on Not Yours updates, that chapter is coming along, but takes a lot more revisions/work due to the angst in it. I'll get it up soon-promise!**

**I came across my copy of the Erotic Sleeping Beauty recently and it gave me some EC ideas for another story. What do you all think? I promise smut, romance, and a plot. Would anyone read it?**

Things did not start out well that following morning. When David woke up, there was a note on the table (signed with x's and o's) that Snow had gone to the school with Emma and Henry to work on some sort of community project. David rolled his eyes as he was balling it up and tossing it into the trash. Now he was already annoyed.

After wandering around the apartment letting himself be annoyed for a while, he finally took his book and went down to Granny's. He was nursing his second cup of coffee when Regina entered. He met her eyes for a second before she gave him a slight nod and turned back to the counter.

Once her drink was in her hand, she crossed the diner to his table.

"Good morning, Prince Charming." She tossed her head around slowly to see if anyone was looking.

"Regina." David leaned back in his chair, giving the restaurant a quick look over as well. "Sit." He murmured softly. Regina did her best to look annoyed-which for her really wasn't that hard for her-and sat down across from him. She said nothing, just looked at him over the rim of her coffee cup that she raised to her lips.

"She left early this morning for the school with Emma and Henry." He told her in his lowest tone. "I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet." Regina was looking at him with a questioning gaze. "What?"

"Ok." She nodded.

David was wondering exactly what she was thinking, but not saying. Just an "ok" didn't sit well with him.

"I am going to tell her."

"I am sure you are." Regina shrugged and got up. She swung her purse over her shoulder. "I'll speak with you later." With that, she turned and left the diner. David knew he couldn't react. He couldn't say anything, couldn't visibly do anything. So he simply picked up his book and stared at the words on the pages.

Going home was little help. David paced for a while, wondering what he should do. Should he just go down to the school and talk to Snow? No. Of course not. That was stupid. That would start a firestorm through the entire town he didn't want to deal with.

In truth, he wanted to be with Regina. Maybe she was home and he could go over, and they could talk. He sent her a quick text.

_Hey. Thinking about you. Miss you. Call me. _

An hour went by and there was no response.

Was she angry? David imagined that she might be. She'd been pretty certain last night he would not tell Snow about their relationship, and her reaction this morning hadn't been much better. He didn't want to hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Should he text again? Try calling this time?

David finally gave up. He couldn't just sit around here stressing all day. He changed into a faded button down shirt and jeans before getting into his truck to make the drive out to the stables.

But when he arrived, he found that a familiar black Mercedes was already parked in front of them. David entered the stables to find Regina standing in front of a brown and white Appaloosa. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans tucked into brown riding boots with a light blue denim button down shirt tucked neatly into the waistband of her jeans. She turned when she saw him. The look on her face was unreadable, but it wasn't what every man wanted to see.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. Did you want to be alone?"

"I'm alone 99% of the time." Regina shrugged. "Why would I come all the way out here to seek it out?"

David sighed. This was not a good start. She was not herself, at least not the self he'd come to know.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes." He took the opportunity to cross the floor to her. Removing her hands from the horse, he squeezed them gently in his.

"I sent you a text."

"I ignored it." Her eyes met his with a look of challenge he didn't really understand. He did know one thing: he was skirting dangerously close to dealing with the Evil Queen instead of Regina.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Would you if I said yes?"

"Probably not."

"Then what's the point?" She glared at him, the corners of her mouth turning into a frown. "Come on, let's just go ride, ok?" She didn't say no, but gave him a dark look from under her long lashes before turning back to her horse.

David proceeded to select a chestnut mare. Regina saddled her own horse in silence. When both horses were saddled up, he led his out to where she stood outside the doorway with hers.

They rode in silence for a few moments. It was cloudy, not the typical day anyone would pick for a good riding day. But it wasn't too cold or too windy, which David considered a good thing since neither he nor Regina had worn a jacket.

The trail wrapped out a little ways, through trees and into the forest. He'd been on this trail more times than he could count since waking up. He hadn't always ridden it, that had only been since he'd returned to being Charming. David had hiked it, sometimes with the dogs from the animal shelter.

He glanced over at his riding partner. Regina was alternating between watching the trail and watching the back of her horse's head. He wanted to be having a conversation with her rather than running thoughts through his head. Plus, this silence was the uncomfortable type.

"What's bothering you?" David asked, looking at Regina.

"Nothing." She muttered, looking down at the horse's mane.

"Ok then. Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Can I assume you don't want to talk about whatever it is?" Regina didn't respond. As much as he wanted to, David didn't push it. They rode on in further silence.

"Do you want to know what's wrong?" She finally spoke without looking at him. "I have been Henry's mother-the only mother he ever knew-and suddenly your daughter comes into town and she somehow thinks she can override that like nothing ever happened?! She didn't even know where he was-or who he was-and now she gets to be his mother?!"

That was an unexpected outburst. David gave her a minute to finished. When he decided the rant was over, he nodded calmly.

"So this is about Henry. Did something happen?"

"Something always happens." Regina told the back of the horse's head. "He won't see me, he doesn't speak to me, he doesn't call. Tell me how that's fair."

"It's not." David told her gently. "I'll talk to him. We'll get this worked out with him. He'll listen to me."

"Until he finds out that I broke up Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Hey," David stopped his horse, "Regina. Don't worry. I know telling Henry will be hard. I know telling everyone will be hard. But we'll get through to him. He's the only one who's opinion we care about, right?"

"Bu he won't understand!" Regina stopped her horse and looked at David with pain filled eyes. "He's only going to see what I was-and blame me. He's going to push both of us away. He'll go off with Emma and Snow and we'll never see him again."

"That won't happen." David held her eyes, trying to convince her with his sincerity. "We're going to make this work."

Regina didn't answer. She just nudged her horse and road on ahead. David caught up to her.

"You need to trust me on this."

"How many times did you tell Snow she could trust you? Before you started fucking me, that is."

He suspected he knew what she was doing. He thought it was a fairly typical Regina trick-pushing people away. In this case, she was full on trying to drive him away with everything in her. He could feel her nastiness rising. He wondered what else she had to throw at him.

"Do you trust me?" David asked her gently. Regina shrugged noncommittally. "That's not an answer."

"No." She turned her head in the opposite direction and looked through the woods.

"No it's not an answer or no you don't trust me?" Again, no answer. "What do I have to do to get you to trust me? Fully?"

She road on ahead of him, not bothering to answer his question. David took a deep breath and rode harder to catch up to her. He refused to believe that there was no way he could make her trust him. Yes, he was Prince Charming and she was the Evil Queen, but he didn't believe that was a dealbreaker. He knew what he felt-he could reach her.

"Do you want me to go down there and tell Snow at the school in front of Emma and Henry? Because somehow, I think telling her like that is going to cause a bigger problem."

Again, nothing.

"Regina!" David jumped off of his horse. He stopped her horse with one hand and rested the other on her leg. "Talk to me! Stop shutting me out. I get it-that's what you're used to doing. But I'm here, I'm standing right here and offering to help you."

Regina sighed and swung herself down from the horse. She turned away from him, but David still saw the tears on her face.

"I will trust you-until you realize what you're doing, and then you'll go back to your wife. I don't trust, David. I don't trust anyone! I will _never _trust you! Everyone leaves me-nothing good stays! And that will mean you too, eventually."

"Regina-." David reached for her, but she jerked away. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She yanked, but couldn't pull free from his grasp. They had been standing on a slight hillside, and her motion caused them both to lose their balance and they ended up in a tangle on the ground. "Stop." David rolled on top of her and pinned her down. "Regina, honey, stop this."

She was sobbing now. Tears were streaking down her face and mixing with the dirt now on her cheeks. David wanted to kiss them, lick them away and detangle her hair, but he was afraid if he moved she'd pull away from him.

"David, just let me go." He suspected she meant more than just physically.

"No." He shook his head. His gaze held hers, hoping with everything in him she'd see how serious he was. "Honey, I'm sorry if you're upset I didn't tell her yet. I want to, believe me I do. But I want to make this as easy on everyone as possible. That includes you and Henry."

She was no longer as tense as she had been. David took the opportunity to push her hair from her face. The dark strands were tangled in drying tears and sticking to her skin.

"This isn't going to work." She whispered. At least her sobs had subsided.

"It is going to work." He told her gently. "We're going to make it work. Despite your best efforts to push me away." She shook her head as she looked sadly at him.

"She's your true love. It won't happen between us. This is a…." She shrugged. "Just a fling. Just about sex."

"No, no, it isn't." David whispered, laying his forehead on hers. "Regina, I don't know what happened, I don't know what changed in my love for Snow, but it did. What I have for you is real."

She stopped arguing with him. She was still crying, but he felt it was no longer borderline hysterics.

He held her against his chest for a few more minutes. Soon, her breathing was returning to normal. David rubbed her arms gently. No tension. Gently, he lifted his fingers to trace over her cheekbones.

"Are you ok? Better?" Regina shrugged indifferently. David dropped his head to kiss her lips. "Ok, you have three choices: one, we lay here like this. Two, we keep riding. Three, we go back. Your call. Which is it?"

Regina was silent. Her eyes were focused on the ground beside her face. David waited, patiently. He would not push. No matter how hard he wanted to. He would let Regina come to him in the same fashion he would let a spooked horse approached him. Finally, she looked up at him.

"Keep riding." She answered. David smiled. He had more optimism with that answer.

"Well all right then." He got off of her, held out his hand to help her up. She took it. When she was on her feet, David brushed grass and leaves off of her. "Let's hope the horses didn't wander too far."

They hadn't. The two were grazing in a flat patch not far from the couple. Regina simply mounted hers and started along the trail. David pulled to her side. For a while, only the sound of the wind accompanied them. Then Regina spoke.

"The man we saw here a few weeks ago-that Wale brought back-that was my true love. Daniel."

"Really?" David asked gently. He didn't want to pry. Regina nodded. There were tears in her eyes. She was staring off into the distance without turning to look at him.

"My mother killed him before we could leave. So that should tell you how much I wanted to marry the king."

Now it was his turn to say nothing. David simply rode. What was there really to say? In one sentence, she'd basically summed up why she'd become the person she had. Losing love could do disastrous things to a person-and Regina was apparently the poster child for that.

"It makes sense why you wanted to defend him that day." David finally answered, looking over at her. Regina nodded.

"I couldn't let you kill him."

"I understand." David meant it. "I'm sorry. I was worried about Henry, about us, about the town. I was just trying to-."

"I know." Regina sighed, looking down at her horse's mane. "You were being the brave Prince Charming."

He wasn't sure how she meant that statement. However, it was how he responded that mattered. She'd finally approached him. He wasn't going to ruin that by snapping over a statement that may or may not have meant something.

"That's my job." He shrugged casually, giving her a bright smile. "It's what I do." Regina rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

She was silent again. David could tell she was thinking something. He didn't ask. Finally, she looked over at him.

"What if there was a way for us to start over?"

"How do you mean?" He was curious. Did she mean all of the town or them, most specifically?

"If there was a way…." Regina paused, "if there was a way for you and I to be together…without anyone else interfering."

"_Is_ there a way?" David questioned carefully. Regina shrugged and looked away. She was intentionally not answering him.

"_If_ there was, what would your answer be? Would you want to start over again…with me?"

"Of course." David was wondering just what he'd agreed to. It wasn't that he didn't trust Regina-exactly. But he knew her methods to get what she wanted were sometimes….unconventional. He thought of all the methods she'd gone through recently to get Henry back into her life, and that made him even more concerned. "Regina…honey….what are you going to do?" He asked cautiously.

She didn't answer for a moment. Then she looked over at him. The look on her face was neutral, the typical Regina he knew so well. He knew full well there were two of her: Regina, the woman who looked at him with love she was too frightened to confess….and Regina, the Evil Queen who would have cast a plague on half the town if she thought it would get her the revenge she had sought so fiercely.

"I just might know a way." She responded, and then smiled at him. "That's all."

David resolved he was going to have to keep an eye on this plan. He didn't quite like how this was setting up. For all he knew, Regina was subtly planning to blow up the town just to get them together. He sincerely hoped it wasn't that. If it was, he'd have to stop it and try to get her to see there had to be another way. Eventually, he was going to get through to her to those types of plans.

But maybe he was just jumping to conclusions. Maybe Regina did know something simple she wasn't telling him. Maybe there was a portal of some type, or a new spell, one that meant no harm.

He really, truly, hoped it was that.

"Let's go home." Her voice cut through his thoughts. And when David looked at her, the look on her face indicated what she was thinking-and it made his nerves wake up all over his body.

"Yeah?" He asked gently. "You're ok?

"Mmmhmmm." She smiled, running her tongue over her lips confirming what David had suspected she was thinking. "Come on."

They were both sweaty from the afternoon sun, and dirty from their brief roll in the grass. When they returned to her house, Regina dropped her keys into her purse and set her purse on a table beneath a foyer mirror.

"I'm a mess. I need to go get cleaned up." She reached for him, pulling him to her by handfuls of his shirt. "Care to join me in the shower?"

Ah, there it was. She'd said it. The idea of it shot straight through his body and directly to his crouch. David wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as he tried to ignore the growing bulge between them.

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea." He lowered his lips lightly to hers, pressing gently against them.

Regina growled. She pulled back, linked her fingers through his and began tugging him towards the stairs.

"Come." She said it in a tone David recognized from the Enchanted Forest and for some reason it made her hotter.

In the master bedroom, Regina turned on the shower, testing it with her hand before turning to him. She reached for his hands and pulled him to her.

She kissed his lips lightly before running her tongue over them, nipping gently at the bottom lip. David opened his mouth, his tongue slipping between her lips. Regina moaned against him. His hands left hers and went to her waist, pressing tighter into her. He was so incredibly hard, and he hoped she could feel it.

Regina pulled back, lust glimmering in her eyes, and ran her fingers over the blue and maroon plaid shirt he was wearing.

"Take this off." She purred in the same Evil Queen tone. Every word she said like that turned him on more, which until now he hadn't known was possible.

He stepped back to begin unbuttoning the shirt. Regina did the same, unbuttoning the denim shirt she was wearing and pulling it out of her jeans. She tossed it onto the floor where his had now fallen and then began sliding her jeans down. David's fingers stopped working on his own clothes as he watched her undress.

Regina straightened, standing momentarily before him in a white lace bra and a pair of extremely skimpy pair of white lace underpants. She reached behind her and quickly unhooked her bra, letting her breasts fall free before him. Tossing the garment aside, she slipped her hands under the lacey fabric and dragged them down her tanned legs, finally stepped out of them. Now she was truly naked before him, and it made his mouth go dry. She was so incredibly beautiful. David could barely make a coherent thought of what he was about to do next.

Fortunately, Regina knew what she wanted. She reached for his belt. It came undone, and before he fully realized what was happening, she was pulling his jeans down, followed by his boxers. For a moment, her fingers lingered over his erection, then were gone.

"Ready?" She whispered seductively, reaching behind her to open the shower door.

"More than you know." He stepped out of his remaining clothing before stepping in after her, closing the door behind him. He pulled her under the spray of water. Regina smiled up at him as her hands skimmed over his chest. His lips fell to hers, forcing them apart with a few flicks of his tongue before it completely filled her mouth.

It was as hot as he wanted it to be. The water rolling over them only enhanced how smooth her skin was. He loved the way his fingers skidded over it. He'd never experienced anything so erotic in his life. And he was enjoying it with a woman who was more erotic than anyone he'd ever met.

David pushed her back against the wall, one hand clinging to her wet left breast as the other guided the right into his mouth.

"David." She gasped as his lips closed over her nipple. He let the hand on her left slip off. It traveled down her side, across her stomach before it dipped into her sex.

"Mm you do want me." He mumbled against her skin as he pushed two fingers into her. She cried out as her fingers clung to his hair, pressing him firmly into her breasts.

"Enough." She squirmed, yanking his hair. "I want you. Now."

David rose to face her, a smirk now playing across his lips. He grabbed one of her legs, wrapped it around his waist.

"Are you sure?" He murmured against her lips. His tip was teasing her lightly. Regina's hips squirmed against it. "Are you ready, my beauty?"

"Fuck David. I need you inside of me."

"Ok." He shrugged casually before grabbing her other leg, pulling her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, easing him just a small fraction into her. David pinned her against the wall before pushing all the way into her. They both groaned. Regina's eyes fell closed as her head fell back against the wall.

"Yes." She moaned. "Oh my God yes. David. Yes." She buried her face into his shoulder, teeth nipping at the skin there.

"Hell Regina." He took his lips along the skin of her throat. "You feeling fucking amazing." And she did. He was pushing her harder against the wall with every thrust. He was getting close, and judging by the tightness he felt, she was too.

"Harder," she whispered, "please."

He had no trouble complying. She made a few more whimpering sounds before her body began to tense, her breathing became more erratic, and then he felt her muscles spasming around him. That was all it took. David thrust hard into her, slamming her against the wall as he came inside of her.

For a few moments, he just held her. The water was running down his back and soaking Regina's hair to her head. She was panting against his shoulder.

He understood why sex was easier for her. It was just physical-she didn't have to feel with it. She must have had countless meaningless sex encounters over the years. But the problem was, they both felt during this sex. He imagined that terrified her.

David raised his head slightly and pressed kisses to her cheek.

"That was as incredible as I had fantasized it would be," he told her as he lowered her carefully to the tile floor.

"I should hope it was." Regina kissed his lips lightly. Stepping back, she studied his face before something seemed to occur to her. "Have you never had sex in the shower before?"

"Well there weren't a lot of showers in the Enchanted Forest." He turned her around and grabbed a bottle of body wash. Lathering it onto his hands, he began massaging it onto her back. "And then I woke up from a coma, and there hasn't been a lot of time or desire for sex since then."

He left out the part about if he'd suggested it to Snow, she would have spent more time trying to figure out just how they'd do it rather than whether it would feel good.

"Mm." Regina leaned back against him, tilting her neck so she could look into his face. "You are a horribly deprived man."

"After this, I think you're right." David began rubbing the water over her soap-coated sink.

David had dried off and even blown his hair dry to avoid evidence that he'd been showering. Regina had simply combed her hair and pulled on a robe.

"What are you going to do if she asks?" Regina was pressed against him at the front door.

"Tell her I need to tell her something and then tell her everything." David was stroking her back through the silk. "And then I'll come back to you and we'll do that again."

"Mm I won't hold my breath." Regina kissed him again. "You should go." David kissed her, pulling her tightly to him.

"I will tell her, Regina. I swear."

"Mmhmm." Regina hummed against his throat. "You should get out of here before I take your clothes off again." David chuckled low in his throat.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"At the moment, yes." She kissed him again. "Go."

"I love you." David whispered, nuzzling her forehead.

"Go." Regina whispered in response. He laughed and pulled away from her to slip out the door.

Twenty-four hours later, he was glad they'd had that afternoon. Because twenty-four hours later, Regina was missing, and David was in a state of panic.

**-Hope you all enjoyed. As always, reviews/thoughts/comments/plot requests are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter. Consider it a necessary evil to get us from Storybrooke to Neverland. **

David sat on the edge of the bed beside a still unconscious Regina. He lightly pressed the damp cloth against her forehead, careful to avoid any areas he thought might be sensitive.

Mother Superior had said she'd recover-with time and rest. But David wasn't sure he was buying it. Regina looked dead-had looked dead when they'd found her. And frankly, she didn't look much better now.

He'd gone nearly into a state of panic when they'd searched everywhere for her with no luck. The worst part had been when he had to keep himself quiet. There could be no reaction. He had to do nothing but pretend to be Prince Charming doing one of his usual good deeds even if it was for the Evil Queen.

But now, Snow had left to find Emma and left him alone with Regina and he could be as concerned as he wanted.

He was going to kill Greg Mendell if he got his hands on him. He and Tamara both. But right now, in this moment, he just wanted Regina to wake up.

She stirred, faintly. It was more than he'd seen from her. The stirring became more adamant and then her eyes were blinking open.

"Hey…hey…easy." David whispered, leaning over her. Her pupils were dilated. She looked so pale and dazed. But she was awake. That was what mattered.

"David?" She asked weakly. "Did you save me?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." He brushed her hair off of her face lightly. "Well, with Snow's help." Regina frowned and pressed a hand against her head. "Hey, easy ok? What hurts?"

"My head. My neck. My back." Regina rubbed her head gingerly.

"Well, Mother Superior said you'll be fine, but you need to rest. So lay still ok? I'm right here." Regina consented for a moment, but then her eyes flew wide open and she pushed herself up on one arm. "What did I just say?!" David grabbed her arm. "Regina, for God's sake, lay down before you hurt yourself."

She stared at him, and he didn't think he'd ever seen her eyes so serious.

"Where are they?"

"They got away." David caught her with both hands. "Regina, I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just lay down."

She finally did, but he didn't know if it was because of his request, or her own weakness.

"Then they still have it." She murmured, turning her face away from him.

"Have what?" David asked as he ran his knuckles down her cheek. "What is it?"

"It was a fail-safe." She still didn't look at him. "I had it built into the curse. It was going to destroy Storybrooke."

David held his breath. He didn't want to ask, but he had to. He didn't want to assume the worst.

"Why did you have it with you?"

"Because I was going to use it to destroy the town, and use beans to take you, Henry and I back to the Enchanted Forest."

David closed his eyes. Destroying the town meant killing everyone in it. So she _had_ been thinking what he'd hoped she wasn't.

"And by doing that kill everyone in town." He said softly. She turned to look at him. Her eyes still hadn't recovered. She was still dazed.

"It was the only way I could think of to get us a fresh start." She whispered. Tears were beginning to choke her voice. "I couldn't think of another way."

"While I appreciate the sentiment," David laid his hand on her forehead, "I would prefer a plan that didn't involve killing the entire town-which includes my daughter and a number of my friends."

"And Snow White."

"I don't want to be married to Snow anymore, that doesn't mean I want her dead." David stroked Regina's hair back from her face.

"It doesn't matter now." Regina shook her head, and then winced from the effort. "I don't have it anymore. So…."

David groaned. In his concern for Regina, he hadn't thought about that part. Now they were all in serious danger.

"I'll take care of it." David assured her as he got to his feet. "You rest. I'll handle this."

"David…" She whispered, looking up at him. He reached down and took the hand she offered up to him. "It was the only way I could think of."

"We'll find another way. Once this is taken care of. I promise." He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Get some rest."

"Hey." He caught her arm, holding her back as the others disappeared to their various rescues missions. Regina yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"We don't have time for this."

"I know." David caught her face in his hands. "Look, if we're about to die, I have to tell you once more that I love you."

Her eyes were already tear-filled, and he hated the pain that seemed to increase at his words.

"David, we don't have time for this. We have to-."

"I know." He kissed her lips, knowing full well it might be the last time.

"David, they'll be back."

"Go." He kissed her again. "Go."

He hadn't gotten to say half of his worries. He didn't want her out of bed, he didn't want her straining herself with magic, he just wanted to protect her.

This was love. He didn't care what she had been intending to do, or what she had almost done. He could over look it. They would find another way-and they were.

They were going back to the Enchanted Forest. They could start over there. The idea thrilled him. It would be easier there for Snow to have their marriage end. It would still be hard, but he thought it would be better there.

Greg and Tamara were another issue entirely.

He was going to kill both of them-but not for the reasons Hook thought. To be fair, David had needed the rationalization. He would have gone after them, wasted time that could have been spent getting back to Regina.

That was the problem: he cared about getting back to Regina and not Snow. Even Emma was a second choice to his Queen. He wanted her back with him, where he could see she was safe. The thought of facing death and not caring greatly about his wife bothered him more than he could say. But as usual, it was the thought of Regina that made it better.

When they were safely back in the Enchanted Forest, everything would be ok. He'd tell Snow that night. He'd be back in Regina's arms before dawn. He smiled to himself. He and Regina, together, as royalty in their native land. They'd be together forever, and he'd make sure she was no longer evil. Together, they'd raise Henry, spend time with Emma, and maybe even have one of their own.

The future didn't seem as bleak to him as the rest of the town seemed to think it did.

"_She won't survive." _

David felt he was on the same reaction as Henry when Emma spoke.

"No." He shook his head. "No. No." Emma, Snow, and even Henry looked at him, confused. He had to pull himself together and give a valid reason why they _had_ to save Regina.

_Because I started sleeping with her and I love her and if she's not in my future then I'm not sure I care if I survive._

He hoped he hadn't said that out loud.

"Henry can't lose his mother." He looked passed Emma at Snow. He hated appealing to her like this. He hated appealing to her good nature to save the woman with whom he was having an affair.

He didn't think he'd ever been more relieved when Snow and Emma went along with it. He knew they would, that was no surprise. He should have felt worse, but there was only one thought locked into his mind.

_SaveReginaSaveReginaSaveRegina_

He hated the fact that it was Snow who was hugging him. He embraced her, and did it damn convincingly if he did say so himself.

Regina was picking herself up. She wasn't hurt. He took a deep breath of relief. She was alive. The town was safe. He felt like crying with relief.

This made things much easier. Tonight, when things had calmed down, he would tell Snow. While he had been excited about the prospect of the Enchanted Forest, Storybrooke would work just as well. He would convince Regina to drop any ideas of them returning to their land. They'd do just fine here.

He shook off his thoughts as a hand brushed against his. He expected Snow, but when he looked over, Regina had made her way to his side. Subtly, she glanced over at him and smiled. David stole a quick glance around. Snow was with Emma, she wasn't looking. He reached out, grabbed her hand tightly and squeezed. Regina's eyes locked with his. He saw the look shining in them. It made his heart swell with affection. He reached for her, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Emma's eyes were on him. She was looking between he and Regina with a strange look on her face.

Suspicion.

Snow's back was to them, she couldn't see. Emma might have said something, David would never know for sure.

Because that was the exact second they realized Henry was missing.

"You're ok, right?" David grabbed Regina's arm, holding her back.

"Do not start this now." She yanked herself free with no hesitation. "I don't have time for you."

"I know you don't." He grabbed her hand again. "You almost died-twice. You can do this right?" She glared at him. It was a glare that told him she was annoyed with him.

"I don't care about me." She told him flatly. "I care about my son. I'm going to save my son."

She pulled her hand out of his before he had a chance to stop her. Then she was gone, disappearing after the others into town.

He was following for two reasons: one, because he too was worried about Henry. The second one was because she needed him.

He was sad that there was still not the right amount of emotion towards Snow in his motives.

**A/N: Anyone know a site I can rewatch the first half of season 3? I am also in need of some fun action to spice up Neverland a bit so I don't bore everyone completely in the next couple of chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Angsty chapter….angsty angsty chapter**

Charming stared out at the blackened seawaters around him. He'd dozed, sometime after they'd come into this realm. Now he sat up to look over the calm waters. He could already feel the different vibes that came with the new realm.

He rose carefully to his feet. As he did, Snow turned to face him.

"Well, there you are." She smiled, crossed over to him and kissed him lightly. "Feel better after your little nap?"

He smiled and nodded before glancing around the ship. Hook was at the wheel, Emma was settled against the railing looking over the sea.

Now, how to best as subtly where was Regina?

He decided against it, even though it was silently stressing him. He made himself look busy, and interested. Fortunately, his concern was genuine for Henry.

It was a while later when Snow spoke up.

"David, why don't you go downstairs and check on Regina?"

Really? Was that offer too good to be true? He pretended to look surprised.

"Where is she?"

"She went below deck to lay down. I guess all the magic she's used today is draining her." Of course it was, that made sense.

"Um, yeah, sure." He nodded. "I'll be right back."

He slipped downstairs to the captain's chambers. Regina was laying half on half off of the bed. Charming sat down beside her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Got volunteered to come check on you. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Regina sat up. "Just tired."

"Understandable. You've been through a lot in the last 48 hours." Regina stared down at the floor. Charming slid his arm around her. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." Regina murmured. "I'm just so worried about Henry."

"I know." He kissed her temple gently. "We all are."

Regina was silent, leaning against him in the dim room. Finally, she pulled away, rubbing his fingers gently.

"You need to get back. We can't….we can't do this right now."

"Regina, we're not doing anything." She looked up at him and shook her head.

"David, there can't be anything between us now. Henry has to be the only thing that matters."

"Henry _is_ the only thing that matters. But nothing has changed since this morning. You're still the one-."

"David." Regina held up her hand. "Don't finish that statement."

"I love you, Regina. And no, we can't tell anyone right now, but that doesn't mean I don't still love you."

Regina looked over at him and sighed heavily. He ignored her words to lean in and kiss her lips. She didn't fight him. She just kissed him back. Slowly, David wrapped his arms around her to pull her to him. Regina's arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss was deepening without either of them trying.

"We have to stop." Regina murmured, pulling back a little. "The last thing we need is anyone walking in on this."

"I know." David ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled away. "So let's just go upstairs, ok?"

"Do we have to?"

"Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I'm better. I just needed a minute." Regina stretched. She looked ok, David gave her that. He frowned as she slid off the bed. It was selfish. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and hold her, but that wasn't possible.

"Ok, if we must." He got up, reaching for her hand. Regina sighed.

"David."

"Come on. I'll let go of you before we get upstairs."

At the doorway, he kissed her again. Nuzzling her forehead, he released her hand and started up to the deck.

Charming had never in his life been so glad to make it to dry land. The storm, the ship, all the fighting, it had been more than he could bear. He was annoyed with almost everyone-with the exception of Emma. Although he did have to give Regina credit that she hadn't thrown the affair back at Snow when she had the chance. The card of "I'm sleeping with your husband" would have made this entirely worse.

Regina was now ignoring him. Actually, that wasn't quite true. She was back to treating him like Prince Charming instead of David. He didn't have time to fight with her now. He would handle everything when they got home.

"You ok?" He slid up beside her. The others were spread out enough no one would notice any suspicious.

"I'm not dealing with you right now." She didn't even turn to look at him. "In fact, I might be completely done dealing with you at all."

That stung. The idea of losing her on top over everything else was not helping anything.

"Fine." He shook his head, turning away from her. Seeing them argue wasn't much of a stretch to the rest of the crowd. They just didn't know what it was about.

"Don't give me that look." Regina hissed. "You're the one with the wife and daughter to protect. You are not my family-Henry is."

With that, she stormed away from him. David sighed after her.

"Don't let her bother you." Mary Margaret was at his side. "You know how she is." David glanced at her, frowned. He wanted to scream at her right in this moment. Right now, Snow was just annoying him from the woman whom he truly cared. She may think she was done with him, but it wouldn't last long.

Conveniently for him, it _didn't_ last long. He'd settled into camp that night with Snow on his side. He woke up hearing restless movement. Regina was pacing along the edge of the forest.

"Hey," he whispered, getting up from the makeshift bed. Regina rolled her eyes in his direction.

"Go back to sleep."

"I could tell you the same thing." He crossed to her. "Come on." He took her arm.

"Let go of me!" Regina whispered.

"No!" Charming half dragged her out of the camp, into the surrounding forest.

"David-Charming-stop! Pan's people are everywhere around here. He'll see-." Her protests were cut off when his lips covered hers. David closed his eyes, pulling her into his arms, relishing the feeling of having her against him again.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, pressing her back against a tree.

"I miss you too." She kissed him again. David slipped his hands under her shirt, tugging it up.

"David-we can't."

"Yes, we can." He pushed her bra up.

"David-."

"Regina, stop fighting me." His lips sealed over her nipple and Regina bit her lip to stifle a moan.

"Oh God."

"I need you." He breathed, moving his mouth up to her lips.

"Not right now." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can't right now."

"Why?"

"Because we're too close to the camp. And the others could see. Or hear."

She was unfortunately right. David sighed, took a step back from her. He pulled her bra and shirt back down just so he could touch her breasts again.

"Tomorrow then." He kissed her forehead. "Slip away with me after dark. I need to be alone with you."

Regina nodded, leaning up to press a kiss onto his lips.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry too." She pressed her face into his jacket. "This is all just so hard. First there's everything with Henry. And then having to watch you with Snow…and Emma."

"I know. I know." He cradled her to him. "Regina, once we get out of here, everything will be ok."

"No, it won't." Regina whispered. "It'll never be ok for us. No matter what."

"Don't think like that." Charming kissed the top of her head.

"You're better with Snow." Regina took a step back. "She's the one you need to be with, not me."

"No, I need to be with you." Charming stroked her cheek. "I'm in love with you now."

"What about your family?" Regina took his hands. "Your daughter?"

"Emma will understand. So will Henry. When we tell them."

"You don't know that."

"They all will. Regina, I don't care. I love you."

"Please stop saying-."

"Please stop pushing me away." He squeezed her hands. "Tomorrow night. Just you and I. No one else."

"Maybe we'll be home tomorrow night."

"Even better." Charming smiled, pressing a kiss against her lips. "If that's the case, you have some beautiful purple lingerie that I happen to love." Regina shook her head.

"You are terrible."

"Just trying to focus on the positive. Even if we're not home, if we stuck here trying to rest again tomorrow night, we'll have something to look forward to." He kissed her against. "Let's go back and keep pretending we hate each other."

"Pretending? I mean it at least once an hour."

He laughed softly, wrapping his hand around hers as he pulled her back towards the camp. He dropped her hand as they reached the forest edge. Fortunately, the others were still asleep. David looked at her as Regina slipped back to her own corner, nodding. She frowned, but returned his nod silently.

He couldn't tell Snow, or Regina, about the gash. He couldn't decide which of them would have the worst reaction. Snow would be undeniably upset. Regina, he was worried, would be apathetic in order to save face over the others. He could stand to see her not care.

But there was no way he could not tell Regina tonight. Not with what they had planned. When she met his eyes across the campfire, he nodded. She slipped up from her position, and he was pleased she was leaving her jacket behind. One less item to peel off of her. He hated how close to him Snow was. He was already turning himself on at the idea of fucking Regina.

This was wrong. Henry was supposed to be there number one priority. And he couldn't deny that he was. He'd drop anything to rush to Henry's aid. But they were supposed to be resting, and he couldn't rest with Snow beside him. He was stressed for a thousand different reasons. He needed Regina. Badly.

She met him in the darkness as he left the camp. He took her hand, pulling her further into the forest. Turning, he pressed one finger against his lips. Regina nodded.

He pulled her to him. Regina opened her mouth immediately against his. Charming pulled her down to the forest floor. He stripped her shirt over her head and pulled her breasts free from her bra.

"I need you so badly." He whispered against her ear.

"Then do it." She breathed, tugging the hem of his shirt. He caught her hands, pinning them back to the ground. "David-we don't have time for-."

"Shhh." He breathed. "This is the closest either of us has come to relaxing in days. Relax."

His hands worked her boots off, tugging her pants down after them. Regina's fingers worked open the front of his pants. He pushed them far enough down to free his length. He put his finger against his lip again and pushed into her. Regina bit her lower lip, stifling a cry.

His lips sealed over hers to cover the cries which were building with both of them. He felt Regina's orgasm rising and he broke the kiss to meet her eyes.

"Sshh." She nodded, her fingers digging into the dirt beside him as she fought back her screams. David groaned into her shoulder as he came inside of her, gasping softly.

They dressed, and David settled himself back against a tree holding Regina against him.

"You had better hope Pan didn't see what we just did." Regina rested her head on his shoulder. "Because if he did, he'll have nothing against telling Snow." David was silent for a moment, continuing to rub Regina's back. She looked up at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What? Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Fine." Regina sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised if you'll lie to your wife you'll lie to me."

"Regina." She shrugged, sitting up.

"I'm going to go back. This was a mistake."

"Regina." He caught her hand as she stood up. Regina just glanced at him, tugged her hand free and went off through the forest.

He hadn't fallen asleep. He knew he couldn't. Snow was upset, and she was clinging to him in her sleep. Regina had simply glared at him and treated him with her usual disdain.

He was dying, and now all of the women in his life were upset. He had no idea what to do. He was suspecting that he was going to have to trust Hook, which sounded even less appealing.

A rock hit his shoulder. He sat up slowly, looking around. Regina was leaning against a tree, staring at him. Gently, he detangled Snow from him and got up.

"You could have hit her." He hissed softly.

"Magic doesn't miss its target." Regina whispered back before turning and heading deeper into the forest.

David followed her. When she was finally away from the camp, she spun around.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have been upset. Which you are." David reached for her. "Regina-I'm sorry."

"I'm staying with you." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him. "This is the best way we can start over. This isn't perfect, but we'll make it work. We'll be together."

"Regina, honey," David leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, "I can't let you do that."

"Why?" She was nearly pleading. "If you really want me-."

"Regina, I do. But I won't be responsible for taking you from Henry. You can't leave him." Regina turned, lowering her head. David wrapped his arms around her. "Regina-."

"No, you're right." She whispered, wiping her eyes gently. "I can't leave my son."

David reached out his hand, gently stroking her hair. He wondered just how things had managed to get so screwed up. He just wanted to wake up and have this over. Granted, he knew he had brought on part of it.

The affair was his fault. But given how things had felt between he and Snow, it probably would have come along eventually. And Regina was-. He shook his head. He hated hurting her.

"Look," he reached for her, pulling her against him, "things are going to be ok."

"No they won't." Regina looked up at him, tears forming in her dark eyes. "Now I have to go back without you."

"But you'll have Henry. And you two will be ok together, and you'll get through by focusing on him. I believe that."

Regina's tears ran down her cheeks. She shook her head, pressing her lips together. She couldn't speak without the emotion. She didn't have to say it, there was no doubt to him that she loved him.

"You'll be ok." He pressed a kiss against her forehead. "I know it."

Regina's lips were on his and she was kissing him, kissing him like she was starving. He smiled against her. His not dying anymore was a huge weight lifted for both of them. She pulled him tighter to her. Charming thought of her earlier warning. He wasn't sure they should have sex again, not with how much pressure Pan was under with them there.

But oh, who cared?

He pulled them both down to their knees, tugging her shirt over her head. She pushed him down onto his back, her fingers frantically working open the front of his pants.

"You should have worn a skirt." He grumbled, reaching for the waistband of her slacks.

"Cause that would have been great for the purpose of this trip." Regina pushed her pants and underwear down, shifting off of him to remove them. He sat up, carefully lifting her and positioning him on her. She squirmed, lowering herself down onto him. Charming groaned, driving his hips into her.

Regina kissed his shoulder, his throat. Her tongue was hot against his flesh. When he was with her he didn't care about anything. He knew they were here for a reason they were here, and it was the most important thing no matter what, but this was the closest he could come to feeling normal and like himself. If he didn't have these moments with Regina, he would go insane.

They were dressed and curled up together, sharing a few more moments together before they had to return when David heard the rustling in the wood. Both he and Regina snapped to attention.

David got to his feet, holding Regina behind him with one hand. Whoever was moving in the brush was not far from them. David wondered what game Pan was playing sneaking up on them like that.

But it was Hook who stepped in front of him. And by the look on his face, he knew everything.

"What are you doing here?" David demanded. "Shouldn't you be back with the others?

"Could ask you the same question," the pirate shrugged. "But I guess I know the answer to that."

Behind him, Regina sighed. David was trying not to beat the other man senseless. That wouldn't help anything.

"So," Hook looked between him before his gaze settled on David, "just how long have you been fucking everyone's favorite Evil Queen?"

Regina groaned. David felt like doing the same. He was fairly certain Hook wouldn't tell everyone tonight, but his knowing was no good.

"A few months now." David let out his breath. Prince Charming was coming out in him-honesty was still his best policy.

"A few months?" Hook looked smug. "I was hoping you'd say it was a spur of the moment thing. That the two of you were so caught up in the tension of everything here and it just sort of happened."

"You cannot tell anyone." Regina warned from beside him.

"Oh can't I?" Hook smiled at her. "You're sleeping with your stepdaughter's husband and I'm the one who can't do the right thing?"

"Hook-." David warned. Hook rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. Not my secret to tell. But," he smiled and took a step closer to Regina, "you might want to watch this one, Mate. She can be extremely convincing. Tell you one thing, mean another, make you feel like you're the only man in the world. But she has no problems hurting whoever she has to in order to get what she wants. Might want to remember that before you do anything rash-like leaving your wife for her."

With that, he gave Regina a quick wink before turning back into the dark forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this story, but I really needed to rewatch Season 3 before I could proceed. I intentionally left out the part about the cave, but I'll address it in a later chapter. I figured David's big concern would be dying and not telling anyone rather than confessing his affair.**

"Why would you say that?!" Regina grabbed Hook's arm, yanking the man to face her.

"Why?" Hook looked at her curiously. "It's the truth."

"It is _not _the truth." Regina snapped angrily. "There was nothing between us-except sex."

"Well, maybe not for you." Hook gave her one of his token grins. "I was rather taken with you."

"Stay away from me."

"Why? So you can continue your affair with the prince?" Hook raised his hand, running his fingers lightly along her cheek. "Let me warn you of something: affairs never work. You have to know that. The Prince is not going to leave his wife for you-men never do. I don't care how many times he says he will, he won't. So when you get tired of his excuses, come and find me."

Regina laughed, staring at the pirate.

"I thought you had feelings for Emma Swan."

"Emma's lovely, yes. But let me assure you, I won't settle for simply a cut of beef I could have a steak." He smiled and took a step closer. Leaning in, he played his fingers lightly over Regina's face. "Did he give you all the usual lines? That he loves you, not her, maybe that she just doesn't understand him anymore?" Hook shook his head.

"I hope you didn't do anything silly enough as to fall in love with him." At the look on her face, he frowned. "Oh, Regina. Gave you far more credit than that. Well, when you get tired of his lies, come see me."

He smiled, taking a step back from her before disappearing off into the forest.

**********Break*********

Charming crossed the deck of the Jolly Roger to lean on the railing beside Regina. His fingers lightly brushed hers. She glanced at him, and then turned away.

"You've been avoiding me." He murmured, staring out across the darkness. "Why?"

"Because you've spent the last week bonding here-with you family. You don't need to be here, with me."

"But I-."

"No," Regina turned to him, "Hook's right. You're not leaving her."

"Hook? You're listening to Hook now?" David hissed, glancing towards Snow and Emma. "Regina, whatever he said, Hook is just trying to make things worse for us. By filling your head with lies, he drives us apart, therefore making himself look better when Emma finds out."

Regina hadn't thought of that. She frowned, glancing towards Hook. David squeezed her fingers gently.

"Look, let's get home. Gold will find a cure for the Dreamshade. Once I'm no longer dying, I'll sit down with Snow and tell her everything. And then we'll be together. Just you and I."

Regina smiled at him. He nodded.

"That's my girl." He whispered. "I can't kiss you now, but when we get home, I'm not going to stop kissing you."

"When we get home, come see me." Regina whispered slyly. "I need to be alone-really alone-with you."

"As you wish, your Majesty." David turned, walking away from her. He gave himself a few minutes to come down from the high being near Regina gave him before he made himself walk to Snow's side.

"I think it's good," she nodded, "that everyone's trying to get along with Regina. It makes us all connected as a family."

"Yes, absolutely." David nodded, not taking his eyes off where Regina was talking to Tinkerbelle. "It makes us very connected."

******Break***********

David had just stepped out of the shower when his phone beeped. Looking down, he felt the chills of anticipation up and down his spine when he saw Regina's name.

_Where's Snow?_

David ran his tongue over his lips. He could only imagine what Regina wanted….and he hoped he was right.

_Granny's with Henry and Emma…why?_

An immediate response. David was already reached for his clothes, disappointed he couldn't run off naked.

_Good. Get over here NOW._

He didn't need to be told twice. He threw on his clothes, quickly laced up his shoes, and grabbed his key. He forced his composure to remain as he drove over to Regina's. Carefully, he pulled the car into his usual subtle spot. Getting out, he went to the front door.

The front door was open just a crack. He drew a breath, hoping he knew what Regina was thinking. He knocked, letting the door fall open.

Regina was leaning against the table in the back of the entryway. She was dressed only in a purple lace bra, and matching lacy purple panties. David growled, pushing the door shut behind him.

"What if it hadn't been me coming through that door?" He asked, crossing the floor in no time to reach for her.

"It was worth the risk to see your face." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You," he pushed her against the table, "look stunning." With that, he sealed his lips over hers, kissing her deeply. Regina groaned as he scooped her into his arms, carrying her up the staircase to her bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed, his hand immediately moving between her thighs to rub her lace covered sex.

"God, you are already wet for me." He stroked the already wet fabric. He pressed his thumb against her still covered clit. Regina cried out, twisting her hips against him.

"I've been wet for you since our last time." She stretched out on the bed beneath him. "Fuck me, David. I need you in me."

"Patience, love." He murmured, getting off of the bed to begin removing his clothes. Regina sat up, tugging his t-shirt over his head. He kicked his shoes and socks off as he quickly unbuckled his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down his hips and kicking them onto the floor.

Regina laid back as he climbed onto the bed with her. His fingers went behind her back, unhooking her bra. He tugged the lacey fabric down her arms before pushing her back onto the pillows, taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

He sucked, licked and bit as his hand slid down her stomach, under the waistband of the sexy underwear. He slid his fingers into her folds, rubbing two fingers along her before pushing them into her. Regina arched up into him as Charming switched breasts, taking the other nipple between his lips.

He kept up his actions for a long time, working his fingers hard inside of her. Regina was crying out, whimpering and twisting beneath him. Finally, he raised his head from his second caress of her right nipple.

"I need you." She panted, pulling him up.

"Mm, why's that?" He whispered, balancing himself on his hands above her. "Have I driven you completely crazy?"

"Damn it, David. Now."

He was passed the point of arguing. He shifted, positioning himself against her and pushing in. Regina groaned, her hips raising up to meet him.

"Oh Regina." He groaned against her neck. In Neverland, she'd felt good. Here, she felt even better.

They had been lucky to get out of Neverland without anyone finding out. They'd been lucky Pan hadn't outted their secret. The Dreamshade had given him an opportunity to avoid confessing the affair. But now, now the timing was better.

Regina screamed beneath him, coming hard around him. David closed his eyes, burying his face into her shoulder as he came inside of her.

"Oh David." Regina sighed, running her fingers along his hairline. "You're so incredible."

"Glad you think so." He kissed her forehead. "Because I want you a few more times today."

***Break*****

"You'll be at Granny's tonight?" He finished dressing. Regina was still lying naked on the bed, her right arm hanging limply off of the side.

"Yes." Regina sighed. "I guess I'll get out of bed, and get dressed, eventually."

David leaned down, kissing her temple.

"Here's the plan: Granny's, get Snow home, tell her everything."

"What about Henry?" Regina sighed, tracing her fingers lazily over his chest. "If he's there with Emma, this could get bad. I don't want him finding out like this."

"Unfortunately…" David sighed. "I'm not sure how we avoid this. If he's there, he hears it directly. If he's here, when I show up here he finds out that way. Do you want to tell him first?"

"We can't." Regina rolled onto her back, and he fought the urge to reach for her breasts. "Snow has to know first."

Charming remembered the suspicious look Emma had given him before they left. She'd surely forgotten anything she might have seen after all that took place in Neverland. But now that Hook knew….

David shook the idea out of his head.

"I'll tell her tonight. Don't worry."

"Ok." Regina smiled, reaching one hand up for him. "So I'll expect you later tonight."

"Yes." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I'll see you tonight."

***Break*******

He couldn't believe that as usual, things had failed. And he was annoyed. His goal had been to get Snow home, but it hadn't happened. Henry had gone home with Regina, and he'd found himself stuck in Granny's with them.

When they got home, that's when Snow's kisses had started. This morning, he knew he hadn't done enough to push her away. In the end, he hadn't pushed her away, he'd gone to bed with her.

It had been their first time in months. He reminded himself he was supposed to be happy to be here-with her-alive and well. He should have stopped her, should of told her.

But he hadn't.

He was almost glad when Pan's shadow reemerged. It gave them all a distraction to focus on, and to ignore the fact that he'd now officially broken a promise to Regina.

"Regina-." He caught her arm outside of Gold's shop. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't." Regina spun around. "In the past 24 hours, I've lost you-and my son is in danger-again. I have nothing to say to you."

"You didn't lose me." David whispered, glancing back into the shop to see if anyone else was paying attention. "I'm sorry. I just…couldn't…I didn't."

"What a surprise." Regina grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. "You couldn't tell your wife you were leaving her."

"I will. Tonight."

"Save it." Regina snapped. "I'm done with this. I am stopping Pan, and then my focus is Henry-not you. Not ever again. Do you hear me?"

"Regina, please."

"It's over, David." She yanked away from his hand and started back into the shop.

David caught her again, pulling her back to him and kissing her. Regina struggled for a moment, and then relaxed into his kiss.

"I love you." David pulled back. "Regina, I swear."

She closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against his.

"I just want us to move on." She whispered.

"And we will." He took a step back from her. "Let's finish what we have to do, and then we'll talk, ok?"

"Ok." Regina squeezed his hand. David gave her a soft smile as she disappeared into the shop.

***Break*****

David dropped to the ground beside Emma and Henry. His hands rested on Regina, and he heard himself calling her name.

Why was she not coming to? Why would she not wake up?

His concern was too much, he knew that in hindsight. Because while Snow hadn't noticed it, Emma certainly had. He was not going to deny that now.

"You and Regina?" She whispered as they made their way out of town. "You can't deny it, something's going on between you two. I've seen it before. And every time she's in danger, you panic." David nodded glumly.

"It just…happened."

"Well," Emma sighed, looking at him. "Maybe it can unhappen in your new land."

David wasn't sure that was possible. He didn't want anything to unhappen. He wanted Regina-plain and simple.

**A/N: Back to the Enchanted Forest in the next chapter. Now I promise to get better with updates, and I promise the story will stop jumping around and fall into a consistent plot then. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Good news: I have updates finished for all three of my stories….this one just got the first one. Bad news? There's a lot more angst in this chapter. Don't worry, we'll get them there eventually!

David dropped to the ground beside Emma and Henry. His hands rested on Regina, and he heard himself calling her name.

Why was she not coming to? Why would she not wake up?

His concern was too much, he knew that in hindsight. Because while Snow hadn't noticed it, Emma certainly had. He was not going to deny that now.

"You and Regina?" She whispered as they made their way out of town. "You can't deny it, something's going on between you two. I've seen it before. And every time she's in danger, you panic." David nodded glumly.

"It just…happened."

"Well," Emma sighed, looking at him. "Maybe it can unhappen in your new land."

David wasn't sure that was possible. He didn't want anything to unhappen. He wanted Regina-plain and simple.

He had never expected to see the Enchanted Forest again. David immediately decided that it wasn't entirely different from the woods around Storybrooke, except for the slightly more exotic creatures that roamed them.

There was still blood on his shirt from the pre curse attack. He hadn't expected to be returned this exact.

Snow was, of course, herself. He hadn't expected otherwise. But he realized that here she looked even more pure than she had in Storybrooke. And for some reason, that disturbed him.

Regina, on the other hand, was sex appeal materialized. His mouth watered every time he looked at her. She was hot in Storybrooke, but here…here she was incredible. The way her dress neatly laid her breasts out for him tested every bit of control he had. With the way he wanted her, David knew things would never work between he and Snow.

Snow was distracted by conversation with Aurora and Phillip, so David took the opportunity to appear at Regina's side.

"We still need to talk." He took her elbow gently. He took a quick glance around. None of the rest were paying the prince and the queen any attention.

"I thought we'd left this in Storybrooke." Regina sighed softly.

"I'll never forget you. Especially in that dress." He smirked. Regina looked at him.

"Fine."

She turned, moving a ways away from the group. Turning to look at him, she sighed.

"David, I think it's best if we stop this. We can't keep going on like this. And there's no way that we can have a relationship here."

"Why not?" David exclaimed. "I think it's easier than ever here! Snow wants to take back her castle, so let her. She can take it back and you and I can go start our own life. Together."

"Without my son, or your daughter?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't think you realize how hard that will be. At least…for me."

Charming wanted to hold her, wanted to find a way to take away the pain of her loss of Henry. Hell, he missed the boy too.

"Regina-." He murmured softly.

"The Prince still trying to convince you he'll be leaving his wife for you?" The sound of Hook's voice made Charming turn. The pirate now stood behind him.

"Get out of here." Charming snapped. "This doesn't concern you."

"Forgive me, Prince Charming, but it does concern me when I see her Majesty being treated in such a fashion. I'm not going to deny: the Queen has hurt most everyone in this realm, but she doesn't deserve to be treated like this." Hook shook his head. "My Queen, excuse me when I say you can do better than…this." He beckoned aimlessly to Charming. "Let Snow White have him. You're a high class woman, you deserve a man of your standards."

"Which does not include a pirate." Charming glared at him. "So don't even think about it. Besides, Emma-."

"Emma loved Neal, and she's in another land where I can't find her. The Queen is here…and bound to be getting tired of your nonsense." Hook turned to Regina. "What do you say, love? Care to sail with me?"

Regina turned her glare between both of them, her arms folded over her chest beneath her cloak.

"I wouldn't go anywhere with you after a thousand curses." She turned to Hook. "And you," she turned to frown at David, "this will not work between us-until you leave your wife."

With that, she turned and strolled back towards the group. Snow seemed to seek her out immediately. Charming wondered what story Regina was giving for conversing with the prince and the pirate.

"Let her go, Mate." Hook spoke from Charming's right. "You're not doing yourself any good-or her. I get it, the sex is phenomenal. I've had it. Does she still do that thing with her-?"

"Enough." David cut him off. "I'm not discussing this with you."

"Has she told you she loves you?" When Charming turned to look at him, Hook nodded. "Didn't think so."

"But she does-obviously."

"Oh, I see it too, don't get me wrong about that. But seeing it when she looks at you, and her actually saying it to you, are two different things." Hook quirked his eyebrows. "Let me put it to you this way, Mate: if I'm standing here discussing my sex life with her, how many others will you meet who can do the same thing?"

Charming opened his mouth, but Hook was already walking away.

"Just putting that out there, Mate." And he headed off in the direction entirely too close to Regina.

***Scene****

Charming was only too happy when Hook decided he would leave to find his ship. Apparently his desire for Regina wasn't quite that strong.

He could see her sadness, yet do nothing about it. He was planning in his head what he could do for her. He'd tell Snow when they got settled in the castle, and then take Regina away. They'd set up somewhere safe, and quiet. They'd have children of their own, who they'd teach to ride horses and grow apples. He caught himself smiling at the prospect this new life held.

Until Snow pointed out to him that Regina was missing.

"I'll go-." Charming began, but Snow shook her head. He wondered for a minute if he'd been too enthusiastic. But Snow's smile told him she still knew nothing.

"No, it's all right. I'll talk to her. I suspect I know what's wrong."

The rest of the group remained on the road while they waited for them to return. Charming raised an eyebrow as he heard sounds coming from the forest.

"You hear that?" Grumpy was at his side.

"Yes," Charming nodded. "And I'm going in."

He pulled his sword and was starting into the overgrowth when Snow and Regina emerged, followed by a group of men.

"What is this?" He asked, lowering the sword in confusion.

"This is Robin Hood." Snow smiled, motioning to the man behind her.

"Prince Charming." The thief held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Charming shook the outstretched hand. "What happened in the woods?"

"We met some sort of flying monkey." Regina stated, moving towards them. And Charming noticed the blood on her arm.

"Are you hurt?" He tried to watch his tone as best he could. Regina looked from him to her arm.

"Just a scratch. I'm fine." He wanted to say more, but there was nothing he could say.

And there was something else. He didn't like the way the thief was interacting with her. Robin stood too close, showed too much interest in her arm. And all he could do was turn away, pretend to be a good husband to Snow.

****Scene****

He had figured out what it was that was connecting Regina to Robin Hood-and that was his son, Roland. He could practically see it in her. Ever since she'd saved the child from the flying monkey, the three had spent entirely too much time together. Charming didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

They settled into Robin's camp for the night. Charming watched as the little boy settled himself beside Regina and began talking a stream. He hated the entire situation. He was sitting here beside a fire, with Snow, watching his dream woman warm up to another man.

Finally, he'd had enough.

When Regina was alone, he got up. Leaning down to her, he whispered in her ear:

"We have to talk."

Regina glanced up at him, her dark eyes flashing in the firelight. She frowned after him as he started off into the forest.

He waited in the darkness of the forest, wondering what would happen first: if Regina would come or if Snow would notice he was missing.

But finally, he heard the sound of movement through the forest. Regina emerged, nearly blending into the surroundings in her black gown.

"I didn't think you'd come." David folded his arms over his chest, staring at her. She looked incredible in the moonlight. He wanted her on so many different levels.

"I wasn't going to," Regina grumbled. "But I had to hear whatever it was you needed to say."

"What are you doing with Robin Hood?" Regina made a face, glancing back towards the camp.

"The thief? What are you talking about?"

"I've seen how you've been with him all day, him and his boy. That's what this is about, isn't it? You're substituting his son for Henry."

"What is wrong with you?" Regina gave him a bewildered look. "I met the man this morning. We've talked a few times since. And yes, he has a son-and he's cute. What's wrong with any of this? Are you jealous?"

"I-." Was he jealous? He guessed he was. Regina was glaring at him. And that look told him he might be wrong.

"You don't get to be jealous." Regina shook her head. "No, you don't get to do this. Not while I have stood idly by and watched as you have left me to go back to your wife time and time again."

"I just-." David shook his head. "I don't want to see you making a decision you'll regret. And I don't want to see you using someone else's child as a substitute for your son. No, Henry's not here, but I am. You and I can restart our life here. We'll have our own life, our own children."

Regina laughed. That was not the reaction he'd wanted.

"Do you hear yourself?" Regina asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you really hear what you're saying? You're MARRIED. And despite all the times you've told me you're leaving, you haven't."

"Regina, I've tried."

"Right, you've tried. But it's always something. If you were truly planning to leave her, you'd let nothing stop you. But something always does. Hook's right, you're not leaving Snow. Ever."

"Regina-."

"Just stop." Regina turned, starting away from him. "I'm tired of this, and I'm not doing it anymore. I don't want to hear it." She made it a little ways a way from him before she turned. "Oh, and about children. Did you ever wonder why I never worried about getting pregnant?"

"I-." David stared at her. He'd assumed she'd used protection he didn't know about, something they'd never discussed. "I-. No. Not really."

"I can't have children." The look on her face told him it was not something she liked talking about. "So there will be no us, and there will certainly be no children."

She turned away again. This time, she kept going, leaving him alone in the forest.


End file.
